


Fancy

by glovered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells Dean what freed him from Lucifer. There's another hug and Sam goes all sappy on the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://spneveryficmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**spneveryficmeme**](http://spneveryficmeme.livejournal.com/)'s 6.12 comment fic prompt.

"The car."

"Yeah, man," Sam sat stock still as Dean paced the floor of Bobby's living room. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"So, was it like...did it speak to you? Cuz I know we've seen some weird shit, and I know how you've spent a lot of valuable time in that passenger seat, but lemme just say-"

"No, the car did not speak to me."

"Ok, ok," Dean held up his hands, a placating gesture. He downed his glass of whiskey. "This isn't your weirdo visions again, is it? Because man, if you recall, you drank about 5 gallons of blood right before we got to that field. And you were pretty insane."

"I don't remember any of it that well. All I know, is that one minute I'm beating the shit out of you-"

"Lucifer," Dean said. "Lucifer is beating the shit out of me."

"-and then sunlight, I guess, caught off the windshield, and it was like this flash of clarity, you know?" Sam put out his hands, to somehow shape it in the air. "Like this- It was like this glint of-"

He paused, eyes searching in the middle distance, brow furrowed.

"Spit it out, man? Glint of what?"

"Nothin', just."

"What?"

"You're not gonna believe it if I say it out loud."

"Just friggen say it man. What was it like?"

"It was like..." Sam took a deep breath, shaking his head. His eyes glanced quickly up to meet Dean's and then flicked away. "True love."

"Excuse me?"

"True love," Sam said, stronger this time. "Honest to God, Dean. It's like I'd known it the whole time, but never seen it all at once like that. It was like everything fell into place, all these little moments, the feeling of belonging and just, love, the only way to put it. The only thing that comes close to describing it."

Dean squinted at him. Sam thunked his forehead softly on the table. Dean poured another glass and nudged it Sam's way with a fingertip.

"Anyway," Sam said into the wood grain. "It snapped me out of Lucifer's hold, long enough that I could throw us in."

There was a silence, while the both of them relived that day a bit, until Dean sighed and muttered: "In love with the car, should of seen this coming."

Later that day, when Dean was looking kind of pensively at the Impala like he didn't know whether to change the fuel gaskets or sit it down for a serious talk about taking advantage of his brother, Sam just pulled him into a one-arm hug, cool as you please.

They never did this, this excess touching. They'd already had their just-returned-from-hell hug of relief, making this something different, indulgent. Dean's hands went tentatively to Sam's waist instead of pulling him close, but Sam didn't care, just breathed for a second and let Dean do what he was comfortable with.

"If you're trying to make it jealous-" Dean's voice came muffled from his shoulder.

"Thank you," Sam said for about the billionth time, and, "I'm sorry."

Dean laughed and said: "Feel like you got somethin' off your chest there, Samantha?"

Sam let himself be nudged away so that Dean could go open the hood, take some time to collect himself.

He thought of what memories had flashed before his eyes, like a montage of all the light in his world.

"Yeah, funny enough, I really do."

Dean shook his head, cleared the air.

"I am never gonna let you live this one down."

  



End file.
